Of Wristbands & Little Kids
by we-are-not-soldiers
Summary: Ray William Johnson and Meekakitty haven't spoken for a while, and it's becoming apparent to Ray. Now he's gonna invite her to meet Jorge Narvaez's two little girls. Best idea ever? Probably not. Mild language, NOT AU.


**THERE IS FREAKING LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. **Only two or three words, but wthever, some people really dislike it.**  
><strong>

**Another RWJ and Tessa fic.** That's right, I wrote another one. **NOT AU.** :D Set during the time of filming of the "I HEART INDIANS" Equals Three episode.

* * *

><p>"This looks stupid," Ray told his Equals Three team, looking down at the Indian-themed vest they had made him put on as a joke for the show.<p>

"You seriously look like Aladdin," laughed Erin, one of the producers and writers for the show.

Ray grinned and sang out, "_Arabian nights, like Arabian days!_"

"You told me Aladdin never sang that song!" Steve Greene accused. "Faggot."

"Fine." Ray cleared his throat. "_Riff raff, I don't, buy that._"

Steve nodded slightly. "Alright, that was accurate."

"Yeah."

"_Faggot_."

They all laughed, and Ray said with a grin, "Aww! Dude, you suck!"

Erin got another ridiculous vest for him; black and sparkly, just like his best friends Regular Rob and Lance told her. She handed it to him as he pulled the other vest off.

As he put the sparkly vest on, his armband moved to reveal a black, silicone wristband with the word "MEEKAKITTY" written in white, capital letters. His dark eyes moved towards it, and his humored smile slowly faded away. It had been given to him by a friend after he had given her two of his, which he had accepted and promised rather jokingly, "I'll wear it everyday, don't you worry."

But as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Ray found that he and his friend had grown apart. Sure, he loved the friends he had around him now, but he and this friend of his had been close since his New York days. And it was unfortunate to see that their friendship had faded away so quickly after they both became extremely busy with their YouTube videos.

And so for the past week or two, after he found out she was going to India and New York, Ray decided to wear the wristband she had given him as a sign they were both still best friends in his mind.

Lance, who had known all about his distractions, knew what was up and decided to break the awkward silence that Ray had created. "Nice shoulders," he commented, since the vest he was wearing definitely had puffs in that area.

"Yeah," Regular Rob agreed.

Lance grinned when Ray cracked and broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Ray knew that it was his last day to vlog. The team needed a break. So, for the "season finale" of Breaking LA, he decided to end it with a bang by mixing it up with clips from Rob and Lance's trip to Las Vegas and behind the scenes of Gabriel Iglesias' Equals Three episode.<p>

Ray was thinking long and hard about something he could do. I mean, it couldn't just be about Rob, Lance, and Gabriel, it was his vlog. And it came to him.

He could invite Meekakitty to the music studio to meet Jorge Narvaez and his little girls, Alexa and Eliana.

He was sure Jorge wouldn't mind. After all, he had brought Regular Rob to meet them, and Jorge had no clue about it, nor did he care.

And so, he decided to private message her on Twitter.

His cursor hovered over to "Messages" and then composed a new message, obviously beginning with meekakitty.

From there, he did not know.

They hadn't seen each other in months, nor did Ray know if she even thought of him as a friend anymore.

But he raised his spirits and finally typed.

"_Hey, Tess, haven't seen you in a while. Wondering if you wanted to meet at the Music Studio tomorrow to meet a friend. Call me if there's anything wrong._

_Ray_"

Sent.

* * *

><p>This was originally gonna be a two-shot. It MIGHT be more. I might make the chapters that are past the "chapter two mark" a sequel, just in case some people are all like, "SHMEH! WE FEAR THE CHAPTERS THAT ARE PAST NUMBER TWO!"<p>

WELL I DON'T. SO YEAH.

**Review and favorite, it took many daydreams in math class and ten minutes of typing to create this. **See all the crap I go through for you guys? ;)


End file.
